cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Thunderstruck
}} |- | style="background:lightblue;" | Alliance Forum Activity | * May 07 - September 07 * January 08 - March 08 * June 08 - Current |} Thunderstruck (A.K.A Ada) is a Member of the Grämlins alliance and an Ex MHA Member. About Thunderstruck Thunderstruck is a Member of the The Grämlins. He first joined MHA in May 2007 after receiving a Recruiting message from Fellow Australian, Working Class Ruler (WCR). he then since left MHA for the Härmlin Counterparts The Grämlins. His Nation Name is Barclay EPL because of his love for the English Premier League and the Nation capital being his Favourite team Liverpool. his Nation Ruler name is Ada069. Ada being a long term nickname and 069 being just an Addition to make the Name more Unique. Because the name Ada is often a Woman's name, he was often thought of to be female, for this he decided to Sign up onto the newest MHA forums on September 2007 with a common internet name he goes by Thunderstruck. He is known on IRC as being an idiot, though he can be intelligent..sometimes.. If he is absent for a few hours, his probably Sleeping next to Engel, otherwise chained up in Shackles in her Bedroom. He is known as a relaxed person on IRC, often giving off some comments for a laugh regardless of what others may think of him but his comments should never be taken seriously. he tends to know when the Line has been crossed. or is coming close and doesn't hesitate to quickly apologise. History Of Cybernations First Nation Ada069 had a First nation, with the Nation Ruler Zero069, Starting from July 2006, and only lasting about 2 months, were he tried to get into New Pacific Order, but was Denied. He eventually let the nation become extinct. The account is still registered on the New Pacific Order forums Second Nation Because of the Loss of Broadband, He decided to Return to CN, as Dial up didn't allow him to do much else. After only an hour from being Created. he was Sent 4 Recruitment messages. he Accepted the MHA message cause of there offer of 100k at the the time, he was planning to take the money and run, but didn't. Life in MHA After being recruited into Mostly Harmless Alliance by WCR. Ada made fast friends with MHA Founder VinnyP and Johnson who both helped out with the Nation building early on. After passing the MHA Academy, he gained the Job of Lt Legion Commander. were he helped the Legion 1. after a month, his Legion Commander Resigned from post. allowing him to gain that position. He Fell to Inactivity During September 2007, Twice saving his nation from deletion on the 20th day, and didn't Reappear till Early January, 2008 only Weeks Before MHA Became Sanctioned. He gained the position of War Secretary He then once again fell into in activeness on March the 8th. although he focused a bit on his nation building and gained a few wonders. Wasn't until the end of June when he Returned. though the annoyance of a poor Computer and Dialup gave him amount of issues when trying to search through the MHA forums. Spurring his Computer on, after only being able to Load a few pages before having to redial his net. the Computer Righted itself for 20 days before it began to Drop connection while on the site. Then on the 29th of July his new Computer came. allowing him to be on the MHA site without Connection problems. Since then, he has regained the post of Secretary. He has Showed his interest in the Minister of War once, and the Deputy Minister of War Twice. Failing to Get the post on each occasion, But after Keishii Nation Going MIA, Wrangler Took to the post of Minister Of War, and Promoted Thunderstruck from War Sec. to Deputy Minister of War. After Wrangler resigned due to Real Life commitments at the end of November. Thunderstruck became the Acting Minister of war, until December 7th were he was finally promoted to the Minister spot. he is Credited with inspiring MHA to increase its nuke count, which was at 843 to well inside 1300. also is credited for increasing the efficiency of the Ministry of Destructor Fleets. Ada resigned on the 3rd of February as Minister of Destructor Fleets. Ending a three month stint as Minister Thunderstruck Bids Farewell To MHA On the 7th of February, Ada officially resigned from the Mostly Harmless Alliance with long time friend Engel. he had not liked the recent drama involving the alliance, some of it involving himself. He is noted for starting the Manhattan Project, Project which helped increase the MHA nuke count by 500+ nukes in the months before his departure, not to mention starting the foundation for building which is hopefully the beginning, of an efficient and more organised Ministry of Destructor Fleets. and has been commented on being the best Minister of Destructor fleets that MHA had, Though he knows that there will always be one better. Enter the Grämlin Shortly after leaving MHA, Ada applied to the Grämlins. He was Accepted as an Applicant. on the 24th of February himself along with Engel had passed the Application stage, Both swearing the Grämlin oath they were masked as 'Recruit'. on the 28th of march Ada was accepted as a Grämlin Zealot. The Kärmä War Ada entered the karma war when his alliance Grämlins attacked the Independent Republic of Orange Nations(IRON). He was all for the ideals of the Karma area. tho he has friends in Pacifica and thinks some NPO people are cool people, he himself admittedly never liked the alliance itself mainly because they where 1st (him disliking 1st place and preferring to go for an underdog) Ada's nation wasn't brought in on the first update hit. and his target was taken by Farkistan Memebrs he couldn't hit it on the second update. Thankfully IRON nation Christs Territory with the ruler Sir Jesus attacked him moments before update. He survived anarchy by winning both defensive battles. At the next update, he nuked for his first time. and in less then an hours time, he was nuked for the first time to. with Fellow Grämlin drizuz and cameo appearances from other members Folk and Jaraxle, they were able to slow Sir Jesus. with only a few hours, and desperate to make peacemode due to a low warchest, Ada was declared on again during his final day war with Sir Jesus, this time the nation recluse and its ruler grayshadow attacked. Recluse being a nation with WRC, Ada fought him for 2 days unaided before having support from fellow Grämlin chill and two Farkistan Members. Limited to his attacks. Ada was able to stop any Bombing Campaigns, though he had to allow his navy to slowly deteriorate. With only a few days of bills remaining, Ada escaped into peacemode after the war. almost ending his involvement in the Karma War after 16 days of combat. Nuke States for Karma War: Nukes Taken: 7, Nukes Blocked: 9, Nukes Fired: 4, Nukes that missed: 12. Ada lost 2600 Infra and 700 tech during the war. his Nation strength went from 67k NS to 43k. Thunderstruck Outside Cyber nations Ada069 Lives in Wollongong (2 hours south of Sydney). His around 175cm-180cm Tall and was born in 1988, he has long Brown hair and Brown Eyes. his father was Born in England. Although he has always lived in Australia, Alot of people believe he sounds more like a Englishman then an Australian. he Stays up Most nights as his Rhythm of Sleep is often Disrupted because of the Late Night/Early Morning Liverpool Games which whom he supports. Manchester united fans who read this can go...well... it wont be comfortable. but it Involves being naked and a rubber chicken. he has interest in Music. Disliking Rap and Hip hop. His Favourite Band is Led Zeppelin, and Idolises Jimmy Page. he also Idolises Liverpool Capitan Steven Gerrard. he often Reads Fantasy Books, David Gemmel Being his Favourite Author. In the Future he wants to Live in Canada. Favourite Quotes *"Soul of a woman was created below." ~Heart Breaker ~ Led Zeppelin *"Some people cry and some people die by the wicked ways of love." ~Heart breaker ~ Led Zeppelin *"Master Sun said: Ultimate excellence relies in not winning every battle, but defeating the enemy without fighting" ~The Art of War ~ Sun Tzu *"Got not time for spreading roots, the time has come to be gone. And though our health we drank a thousand times, it's time to ramble on." ~Ramble on ~Led Zeppelin *"Right and wrong are not what separate us and our enemies. It's our different standpoints, our perspectives that separate us. both sides blame one another. There's no good or bad side. Just two sides holding different views" ~Unknown *"Yes, there are two paths you can go by, but in the long run, there's still time to change the road you're on." ~stairway to heaven ~ Led Zeppelin *Master Sun said: "In War Numbers are not the issue. it is a question of not attacking too aggressively, Concentrate your strength, Assess your Enemy, And win the confidence of your men: That is enough." ~Art of War ~Sun Tzu *Master Sun said: "The Skilful warrior attacks so that the enemy cannot defend; He defends so the enemy cannot attack. ~Art of War ~ Sun Tzu *"Many dreams come true, and some have silver linings. I live for my dreams and a pocket full of gold." ~Over the Hills and Far away ~ Led Zeppelin *"There is no Honor in fighting a losing battle, servilely weakening your own men. High Government should never be blinded by there own Arrogance and Selfish aims, and should never see peace as being shameful"'' ~My Own Quote!~'' *"Nothing keeps your morale up like a nice burning fire" ~ Man vs. Wild ~ *"There is Honor in Not living up to your own treaties, No alliance should think they have to impress Planet bob, just because bob believes it wrong. Do not forget that when War comes, treaties arnt worth it. Its sharing the same Ideals that gets you allies. and as ive said before, there is no right or wrong in warfare. Ask your self this before entering any war on treaties: Will that alliance have come to defend you if the roles where switched" ~another of my own =D~ *"Life is the future, not the past. the past can teach us, through experience, how to accomplish things in the future, comfort us with cherished memories, and provide the foundation of what has already been accomplished. But only the future holds life. To live in the past is to embrace what is dead. To live life to its fullest, each day must be created anew" ~Pillars of Creation(book) ~ Terry Goodkind Work on the Wiki Ada makes contributions to the the wiki. Mainly with the Mostly Harmless Alliance and Grämlins Pages. with the Triumvirate and Ministry Pages being his own original Creation. Category:Member of The Grämlins